User talk:Dixie999
Welcome Hi, welcome to Donkey Kong Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dixie999 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HavocReaper48 (Talk) 19:02, June 13, 2010 Hey Hi BluePikminKong497, or Dixie999 here. Can you help make enemy articles? Check out Template:DKCE. --HavocReaper'48 19:11, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Adminship First off, I appreciate your edits here. You have no idea how dead it once was here... anyway, I myself am a b'crat, but 24 edits seems a bit soon, no? Try 50 or so, and I'll happily let you in the admin crew. Also, a tip: when putting images in infoboxes, don't make them thumbnails, rather center them. If you click "source" in the upper right hand corner while editing you can edit like you do at Mariowiki. --HavocReaper'48 21:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) About Krook Yeah, a ton of MW's articles were plagerized onto here a few years ago. I;m trying to fix them and make them differently myself. --HavocReaper'48 00:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I am helping the wiki. OK? Slipknot Darkrai 12:26, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah right. You aren't a sysop Slipknot Darkrai 12:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Stop vandalizing! Slipknot Darkrai 12:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Stop this or I will ask a sysop to block you >:( so STOP NOW!!!!!!!!!!! Slipknot Darkrai 12:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) You aren't getting away with this!!!!!!! Now go away!!!!!!!!!!! Slipknot Darkrai 12:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) You reported me? Go ahead the admins won't listen to you. Ha GO AWAY NOW!!!!!!!!! Slipknot Darkrai 12:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Darkrai You're both in risk of ban for edit warring... did you explain how things are done with levels and worlds? --HavocReaper'48 14:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you come to my wiki. I will make you a sysop there and I am sorry I was mean to you. User:Slipknot Darkrai I feel bad about it so I forgive you Dixie999. User:Slipknot Darkrai As promised... 50 edits. You can has banhammer. --HavocReaper'48 16:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) =\ I see you've taken matters into your own hands... but what do think we should do about Darkrai? --HavocReaper'48 23:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey friend I am in a ban until 1/1/2011 on Nintendopedia an I want to be respected. Also I think you should ask Fawfulfury65 to help with Donkey Kong articles. He is really good. Really I promise. Slipknot Darkrai 19:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yes, what makes you think that? Slipknot Darkrai 11:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I am blocked on your one. Slipknot Darkrai 11:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) My username is Yoshirulesbrides. Slipknot Darkrai 11:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I am a tempered and angered person. Slipknot Darkrai 12:00, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Fawfulfury65 Why can't he/she come here? Slipknot Darkrai 12:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) DSi Wikia Can you help construct nintendodsi.wikia.com with me? Slipknot Darkrai 12:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Don't just advertise. You can on your user page.MegaTron1XD 04:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Banning Dixie, a simple vandilism doesn't warrant a perma ban. I changed it to 3 days, which is the recomended. If he blanks huge parts of a page, one week. Now, if this person vandals twice, ban for a week. Month, 6 months, then perma ban. If they make a huge vandal (blanking), just ban for a month. If they continue to vandal, you can perma ban them. Permabans are deemed uneccesary. Unless they vandal a lot, just ban them by upping the ban time by one.MegaTron1XD 04:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Also, only protect a page if it has been heavily vandilized several times or edit wars occur often.MegaTron1XD 04:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :This is your fault for banning me on MarioWiki. You got me in trobule and now I am blocked forever. >:( Slipknot Darkrai 11:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Demote me. I'm not used to being an admin on wikia. I guess you guys want the site to be vandalized... [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 11:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::You don't get it at all. Prove me wrong? The redirects had no need to be protected. Unless you can predict that somehow, someone's gonna edit war, then fine. But we don't know if you can, so don't protect pages. You went to far with the vandal. An IP can be used by several unregistered users. Maybe an IP can be good and use the vandal's IP. I come from a stricter wiki, kay? You have very little understanding of admin protocalls. You can't even make a correct sig, nor do you know how far you should go with protecting and banning.--MegaTron1XD 15:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know how to make a sig. i'm a true independent mariowiki editor, where we are much more strict then here and hate wikia. Good day, and good riddance.[[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 16:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Let me get this straight... You wanna be demoted? Just go easy on the protecting, please... --HavocReaper'48 16:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Are you leaving? --HavocReaper'48 16:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :No. But I'll be sure not to speak to Megatron1 for a while. Why did you make OT admin before D Pain 99? Sure, OT is a goo editor at smashwiki, but he has few edits and seems to have little knowledge about DK. [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 00:38, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I requested that OT be admin first because he has experience in the position, and HR48 only would promote one user (he didnt want to promote any, for some reason). The fact that he has little knowledge about DK isnt relevant to being a good admin. As for not speaking to Mega, that shows that you need to calm down. Mega is only trying to help and admins are supposed to work as a team, and right now i see Mega and OT have teamwork skills, but not you. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 00:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I have teamwork skills. I also have ADHD, which makes it hard for me to imply those skills. [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 01:12, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Im not tryin to insult you or anyone with ADHD, but thats not quite an excuse. I have Asberger's Syndrome, so i lose my cool easy, but im controlled enough to not do it on a wiki, as that will get me banned. Now if you really feel i should be a sysop (OT does), than ill request it, but if not, we have enough admins for now. HR48 wont demote you as long as you dont overdo it with the protecting and blocking. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 01:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. I'm normally too symphatetic for my own good, and when I try not too, I lose my cool.--MegaTron1XD 02:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Get back on my talk. You won't need to go after all. --HavocReaper'48 15:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dixie999 I haven't seen you contribute for a long time. Where are you? Slipknot Darkrai 17:41, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :After Dixie999 had his/her adminship revoked, he/she left and only made one brief reappearance to blindly oppose DP99's RfA. Omega Tyrant 19:28, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell me the story of what happened? Because I don't see any proof of Dixie999's sysop privileges took away. Slipknot Darkrai 21:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC)